The 76th Hunger Games
by JannMcShady
Summary: Coin's Plan before her death was continued by new Pres. Paylor, that there must be a last hunger games with 26 tributes coming from the direct relatives of those who've held power under the Capitol. Madge, having a Mayor for a father, didn't escaped this.
1. Berries Bring Back Bitter Memories

The 76th Hunger Games

**Author's note: Let's say Madge wasn't killed in Mockingjay, so this time it's gonna be her POV.**

**Disclaimer: Credits for the Hunger Games goes to Suzanne Collins. **

Part 1 – The Last Tributes

Chapter One: Berries Bring Back Bitter Memories

I am alive, alright. Didn't die during the last uprising of the 13 districts of Panem against Capitol, its ruling city. That's thanks to the food in the storage that kept my family alive during the war. I just heard Katniss arrived yesterday. But she went straight to their house at the Victor's Village. Alone.

Prim, Katniss' younger sister, died during the last day of the war. Leaving Katniss traumatized for months and their mother grieving. We all knew their mother's not coming back here. The sight of the ashes, the memories, the loss, it's too much for her to handle. But why is Katniss alone? Where's Peeta? Gale? And that mentor of her's, Haymitch?

"Do you want berries?" says father as he barges into my room without knocking, bringing a bowl of berries. "I've picked them out myself, you know." I manage a smile. I still remember it was Katniss and Gale who used to sell berries here at home knowing my father is very fond of them, until the reaping

"Sure." I get up from my comfy bed and walk towards him. I pick a berry and follow my father to the balcony, which only ten steps away from my bedroom door. Peaceful feeling and cold wind greet us. This is my favorite part of the day. The breaking dawn.

"Katniss is back. With Mr. Abernathy." says father as he watches me pick another berry. So, my question has been answered, Haymitch is with her. But I'm guessing he's in his own mansion at the Victor's village.

"I know. Where's Peeta? and… Gale?" I look down, avoiding my father's gaze. I know he's staring at me right now. He knew Katniss is my friend, and I think Gale also is – or was.

During the first days of the uprising, I remember Gale was calling my name from the gate of our back exit. It wasn't actually just calling, it was something like shouting my name like I've held something from him. It was few moments before District 12 was bombed and his face was in total horror.

_"Madge, you've gotta come with us. District 12 is the first target of the Capitol. You'll die if you stay here." says Gale. He was squeezing my arms so hard but I'm so shocked to do anything. He looks at the door pass me as if trying to find someone and then "All of you here!" adds Gale. I'm shocked by Gale's news, but I'm even more shocked that he's here warning us._

"_Katniss will be there, I promise. District 13 is well-armed. We'll be safe there!" I'm taken aback by Gale's news about District 13._

"_Gale, there's no District 13." I say, hoping he'll doubt his last statement. But there is only firmness in his reaction._

"_Please Madge, believe me. I'll explain to you everything once we get out of here. Talk to your father. Convince him!" says Gale, still getting a grip on my shoulders, squeezing me more._

"_I believe you Gale. But my father won't." I try to explain._

"_Try! Everyone's vacating. I can't leave you here!"_

"_Okay…" I say. Then I turn back to tell my father, who was actually watching us from behind. I try to run back to Gale as fast as I could but Peacekeepers are already pushing him back._

"_Gale… Gale!…" I am worried they might hurt him. I couldn't prevent my tears as I say these words. "I'm sorry. You have to warn others. Save yourself. Save them! I'll try to make it there. I promise." _

_And then the first explosion starts. I see Gale running away and myself running back into the house._

Tears fall from my eyes as the last memory of my friend fades away. We are now at District 12, but we always have been. Something in me tells I did not break my promise to Gale, that I'd try to make it to District 13. I did… try. But I knew better, even before my father could start explaining himself.

All the high-ranked officials in each district, having to work under the Capitol for many years, have been considered traitors by the rebels. Even after the war has ended already. And my father, the ever respected Mayor of District 12, didn't escape that. We could still feel it as if some families that came back here blame us why their relatives have been killed. You could see it by the way they glare at us whenever they pass by our house. We did not kill anybody of course. But we did not do anything also to help them.

"_We can't go there!" my father explains. "We shall not take any sides. We hide here. We'll be lucky enough if the bombs would not destroy our house entirely._" These are my father's words when we were hiding. The Capitol was not losing its side during that time that's why my father chose to boycott. He also added that if Capitol wins and finds out we were rebels. We would suffer twice as the rebel would. He thinks this was the safest plan.

It's not that I'm sad that the Capitol had been defeated, that the rebels won. I feel like I'm really a rebel since then. But still, I can't help to have second thoughts on being happy because everything's backfiring at my family now.

"I'm sorry Madge," my father speaks softly. "if only I weighed the choices so well, if I hadn't played safe, we won't feel neglected and abandoned by now." I look at him. He was blankly staring at the green horizon. I hug him tight and try to make him feel less troubled.

"I love you. And mother, too. We'll stay with you wherever you want us to go. No matter what. If only mother's well, she'd tell you this herself." I reassure him.

"I love you, too. I love you both of your mother." says father as he hugs me tighter. I do not want to let go of my father's embrace, but I guess he wants to eat berries so we let go. He picks two berries and gives one to me.

"You haven't changed father. You still are very fond of berries." I try to divert the topic to avoid the awkward moment.

"I won't change this habit, you know. War won't change that." says father. We both laugh. "But you, you grew taller. How old are you now? Sixteen?"

"Seventeen!" I exclaim. "going on eighteen next two months, actually."

"Wow. Time runs so fast, doesn't it? You'll be getting married real soon. And you'll leave us then."

"Married? I don't even have a boyfriend father!"

"But you're old enough to live on your own. You'll Leave us ."

"oh come on. Stop bringing up sad topics, father." I'm complaining already. I can't cry again. "I will stay close to you no matter what. I promise."

"I promise." mimics father. He then gave me a warm smile. " anyway, Katniss is at the Victor's Village. Arrived with Mr. Abernathy yesterday."

"You said that earlier." I say as I find myself staring at the horizon searching for the Victor's Village. I can see two houses that have its lights on. It's Katniss' and Haymitch. "Is she alright, father?"

"She's good. Although she's still recovering and not back to her normal self. After all that she's been through and her sister's death, very devastating. I know she loved her sister so much."

"Katniss is strong. I hope she'll still carry on." I gave a sigh. " so where's Peeta and Gale? They did not abandon her, did they?"

"Oh, I heard Gale's at district 2. Got a fancy work over there. And Peeta? Well, I don't know. I guess he's still at the Capitol, getting his wounds healed by doctors." father pauses. "but I bet he'd be here as soon as possible, knowing Katniss is here." This a clear proof that father's been catching up with the news.

"oh." The only reply I can give. My eyes are not taking off from Katniss' house. I worry for her. I want to see her so badly.

"You could go check on her, you know." Says father who have been watching me intently. "she's you're friend after all."

"Nah." I say, that's actually the opposite of what I want to say. "It might be dangerous out there. I bet there's a thousand of soldiers, or are they still called peacekeepers, guarding her day and night. Besides, she might not remember me."

"oh, she will." reassures father. " you gave her the pin, didn't you? It has been her symbol- the symbol of the rebellion. If I were her, I'd never forget that."

The pin. How could I forget about the pin? The mockingjay pin my Aunt Maysilee had worn during the 2nd quarter quell when she was picked as tribute. It was given to me by my mother. I guess when the Capitol returned Aunt Maysilee's dead body, the pin was still in tacked. That was the only way we could've acquired it. And then during the 74th hunger games, when Katniss volunteered to be the tribute instead of Prim, I gave her the pin. I knew she'd win. She'd cover the death of Aunt Maysilee and bring honor to her through that pin. But, I also gave it to her as a sign of my admiration. It was a token, the only token I've given her… who was my only true friend.

"But what about the guards?" I ask father. " I mean, isn't she…" I pause, trying to find the right words to fill in.

"found guilty?" my father adds. "No, I mean she killed Coin, alright. But doctors explained she was still emotionally and mentally unstable for Snow's execution when Coin ordered it. The odds, I guess, is in her favor now."

My hearts starts beating fast. I feel so excited. I have to go, and I _will _go. I inhaled the cold breeze of the air and finds out the sun swept the fogs away. I can sense it's nearly 6am. I face father and nod.

"Okay father. I'll be back soon." And then I walk towards my room.


	2. Sleepover

Chapter Two: ** Sleepover**

A/N: This chapter is longer than the previous one, and please expect for longer following chapters. I'm aiming to have a minimum of 3000 words.

Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games.

After a refreshing time in the shower, I put on some of my comfortable clothes, the ones that I had usually wore when Katniss taught me about their hunting in the woods pass the meadow. I remember those days when I saw how great Katniss shoots rabbits and deers, and how she sets traps. She also showed me that river stream where her father used to take her when he's still alive. I even saw her dove like a pro. I was amazed how Katniss finds herself when she's in the woods. I look at myself in the mirror and somehow wish I could be Katniss _just this once, _brave and courageous yet so down to earth.

I turn to my window pane and peek at the now-obliterated Hob. And what steals my attention is the meadow not very far from it, which will be the graveyard of those people from this district who got killed when it had been bombed. The thought about those people's relatives that would flooding that area later, the ones that will be crying and will be blaming us, makes my whole body shiver. So I immediately grab my jacket and get moving, fearing that I may meet those people on my way. I grab a glass of water and drink it, and finally open the back gates to head on my way.

"Miss Madge?" I hear someone call me. I pretend not to hear it because I know what she wants. "Miss Madge, wait!" she calls as she catches up with me. It's Rose, daughter of our housekeeper, who lives with us almost half of her life. "Where are you going? Does your father know?" she continues while catching up for her breath.

"Yes." I say as I stop and turn to her. I'm just about to shout at her to leave me alone when I notice the fear in her eyes that remind me of something that I have left undone.

"Rose," I say in the most relaxed tone I can manage so that it won't show that I'm in complete irritation. "Father knows where I'm going. And listen, you don't tell mother I'm not home unless she asks, okay? And when she does, try to look a little less scared so that you won't scare her off. And go home now." I signal her to leave and turn back from her to continue on walking, but I could sense she's still not making any moves.

"Take care, Miss Madge." reminds Rose. Oh Rose. I don't blame her for being so nosy, she's just following orders. Only two years younger than me, but very small for her age, I know she already learned the values of commitment and loyalty.

Walking alone in these empty streets, I couldn't help thinking about my mother. She's still having really bad shot pains all over her body and has been bedridden for almost all of my existence. During our hiding in the war, she has been improving and had even walked the kitchen from her room _once_. Survival of the fittest, I guess. The fact that she'll eventually know where I'm heading, it won't help her case at all. _But she has to face the fact that I can't be inside that house forever! I'm not a little girl anymore and I can take care of myself now. _I keep on reminding these words to myself so I won't find myself walking back towards home.

"It's Miss Madge, Grandma!" I hear someone speak very softly. I turn to my left and find a girl holding an old lady who seems very familiar… it's Greasy Sae! I wave at them courteously and then find them walking towards me.

"Miss Madge Undersea?" I hear Greasy Sae.

"Yes." I say as I bow down slightly. That's what my mother taught me when showing politeness and respect, especially to the elderly. When I look at them, they bow down, too.

"What brings you here?"Asks Greasy Sae.

"I'm actually going to see Katniss." I say slowly.

"Alone?"

"Yes, Greasy Sae."

"You know me?" she asks again. Now with raised eyebrows.

"Well," I gulp, trying to remember what Katniss told me about her. "Katniss told me stories about you."

"Oh well, we're heading the same way. You want to come along?" she offers. I sigh in relief and nod. "Come along." she adds.

The three of us walk along the empty streets. We pass the hob, and then other houses that have turned into dark woods and ashes which some of them even look like someone's been occupying again. It took me some time that I am the only one who is actually paying attention in this devastating sight-seeing and the both of them is only watching their fronts. It seems that they're already used to the sight or they had already accepted what had happen here. I steal glances of Greasy Sae as she walks. She seems very healthy even though she's really old. She's a complete opposite of my mother who is very vulnerable and younger. This makes me envy the people from the Seam. How they survive days of hunger, how experienced they become, and how witty they can be. These are also my basis why I've come to think Katniss is more advantageous compared to the other tributes in her time.

The moment I think about Katniss, we're already reaching the gates of the Victor Village. I could see it's very quiet. _Where are the peacekeepers?_ I remind myself. I don't think now there are peacekeepers around.

But as we walk closer, I have this feeling that someone's staring and following us so I look back. I search for anyone but there's no one. I drop the suspicions since Greasy Sae and her granddaughter are already far ahead from me. I run towards them and glances back for the last time and there, I catch a man's shadow. Scary.

I've been in Katniss' house twice only. This day would be my third to step in here. Greasy Sae knocks several times on the big door but we hear no signs of Katniss inside. Great. We couldn't get in. Greasy Sae's granddaughter give a big sigh of tiredness followed by a familiar voice from behind us.

"I'm right here, Greasy Sae." says Katniss softly. By the looks of what she's wearing, I'm guessing she just went hunting.

She walks slowly, looking very tired and exhausted, towards us. _Oh Katniss, what happened?_ I keep these thoughts to myself because I don't know how to start. As she gets to the door, she gets keys from her pocket and opens it. Greasy Sae and her granddaughter walk in directly leaving the both of us outside. But she seems not to notice me so I haven't prevented my tears from falling down.

"Cara? Tell Greasy Sae I just want something soft for this morning." Katniss orders as she's busy cleaning and taking off her boots. Why isn't she lookin' at me? _Oh I see, she had forgotten _me! That's it! I'm done here.

By the time I turn back to leave, she holds my arm and hugs me. And so I let myself to cry away. It's so mean of her to treat me like that. Katniss hugs me really tight and I realize how badly I miss this girl.

"I missed you, Madge." whispers Katniss to my ear. She's not crying but I don't care.

"Oh Katniss, I missed you so much, too." There. I've said it. And I hope she understands that because my cry has turned into sobs that makes my words inaudible. "I thought you've forgotten about me." I add.

"Forget you?" asks Katniss as she wipes a lot of my tears with both of her hands. "That would never happen Madge." she adds, and then guides me inside her house.

She lets me sit down in a green comfortable sofa and still pats my shoulder trying to calm me down. Cara, Greasy Sae's granddaughter, offers us soup with bread and water, and lends me a handkerchief. I see Katniss taking one bowl of soup so I take the other. My eyes follow Cara as she returns to the kitchen, feeling a little bit guilty about how kind she's been to me when I haven't even made an effort asking her name.

Katniss finishes her soup when I haven't even touched mine. She notices I'm watching her so she fixes her eyes on me. "You'd not want the soup get cold, Madge." she says. So I eat a teaspoon-full. It's very tasty so I keep on eating while waiting for her to initiate the talk, like she always does when we hang out.

"How are you, Madge?" Katniss asks with concern looks. "You we're not in District 13, so we, Gale and I, thought you'd probably be dead."

"We're just lucky the bombs didn't destroy the house entirely." I decide to tell her about this thing only. But her stare implies for more information so I start to tell her everything I want to let her know. "Listen, Katniss. I'm really sorry for not making it to District 13. I mean, I wanted to but father didn't. He thought we would be safer here and… We were." I tell her everything from Gale's attempt to convince me up to my father's reasons for staying and how we survived here in District 12. I look at Katniss' expression once in a while. Now I really feel guilty for making her worry, so I just look down staring the shiny tiles inside this house.

"Hey, it's okay" she reassures. "I'm just glad you're safe." she adds. She leans closer to me and puts my head above her chest. I have never felt this intimate with Katniss before so I let my head rest on her, too.

"What about you?" I ask her.

I know from there that I trigger the bomb that's been waiting so long to explode inside her. She's been keeping this pain to herself. She's been keeping this from Greasy Sae and Cara, from Haymitch, and even from her mother. By this moment of hesitation, I know she's already going to drop it off. I think it would really help her a lot if she…

"I'm okay, Madge." she says in her normal deep and soft tone. Okay? How can she be okay? _She's Katniss Everdeen, THE Mockingjay. Just 17, like me. But already had lost her most beloved sister in the war. And worst, she killed Coin._ And then she's just okay? She tries to break off our moment for her own defense but I wrap my arms around her abdomen. I will not let go unless she tells me everything she wants to tell me. It just might lighten up her burdens. I'm here to help her, right?

"Oh Madge," she sighs, finally. And judging by her voice, she's tearing up. "Prim's dead." she starts, and her sobs follow wetting my hair and forehead.

Between her sobs I hear a lot of Peeta's and Gale's, her mother and some other names that I'm not familiar. Topics about family is a very touchy subject for me so we make a dramatic chorus when she says how much she misses them so much and questions why aren't they here for her now.

I hear her very depressing story; how much she felt being used by both Coin and Snow, how she watched Prim die and became a human torch when their side was already winning, how she witnessed a lot of people close to her let her live in expense of their own lives in order for her to play the role of 'the Mockingjay', and worst, how she found out how Coin strategized everything from letting her live down to planning on dispatching her resulting to the death of Prim. She even tells me that she thinks, everyone thinks, it was Gale's trap that killed Prim even though Gale doesn't really seem to know. I lose focus. _Gale would do that? How could he?_ I just watch her with pity and also astonishment how she managed all of those.

…This is the reason why I admire Katniss so much. She's just as vulnerable as everyone is but only has the courage and strength to carry on and accept how things came out to be, I think. If I were in her situation, I'd prefer to die in the arena so that I won't have to undergo such traumatic moments.

It has probably been a whole day since we started crying. But Katniss, her eyes are still wet. Like now, we watch as the sun sets from her bedroom's balcony and she stares blankly at the setting sun, without a word, tears still falling off her cheeks. I wipe her tears with both of my bare hands because I don't really know what else to do. I wipe them off to make her feel that I'm here for her even though some people are not, just like what she made me feel a few hours ago. But she never seems to hold her gaze off of the setting sun.

"Orange" Katniss breaks off the silence. "just like this sunset, is Peeta's favorite color." She informs.

I stare at her, noticing her stare's still directed to the trailing orange streaks above skyline but her thoughts are so far. She probably misses Peeta's company. After all, they've fought death together and shared some moments. I'm waiting for her to tear up again but she's really into daydreaming. Atleast.

"Is Peeta ill?' I ask to steal her focus.

"I think he's okay now. Just the Capitol doctors holding him off for further experimentation." She replies, putting emphasis on the word "capitol".

"Is he going to see you?"

"Yes. I mean, I don't know." she pauses. "I hope so."

"I bet He's going to."

"Really?"I get her full attention. "Why do you say so?"

"Because he loves you." I say firmly.

She tries to open her mouth to say something back but instead diverts her attention back to the sky of the early night, with only little of orange streaks visible. I've seen how Peeta worked for their progress even though Katniss remained passive about it during the games and onwards. And it really showed his genuine affection towards her.

"Madge, would you stay here with me tonight?" Katniss asks. "I mean if you want to…" she adds.

I'm surprised by her invitation which made my mind mix-up all the thoughts I have, leaving me tongue-tied.

"Oh, I guess your parents will find you." she adds quickly noticing my silence, as she walks pass me to sit on her bed.

Yes. Katniss is right. My parents will _surely_ find me, especially my mother. I keep on weighing things to help me discern, but then the image of my mother keeps poppin' out in my head. But I know I must stay with Katniss tonight. _I want to stay with Katniss tonight_.

Suddenly, a knock comes from the door that startles both of us.

"Katniss? Miss Madge?" asks Cara. "Can I come in?"

I look at Katniss who's already lying on her bed, looking away from the door and who seems not the mood to stand up. So, I walk towards the door and open it myself.

"Greasy Sae wants both of you to eat and finish this all up." Says Cara as she carefully puts down two large and steaming porridges on the small table near Katniss' bed. "And she said we really have to get going because it's already getting dark." she adds. She looks at me as if waiting for an answer, and it took me a few seconds to get that she's including me in the 'we' as in "we really have to get going". I look at Katniss and then thankfully, an idea hits me.

"Cara, would you mind dropping by our house and inform anyone you find there that I'll be sleeping the night off here with Katniss? And tell them I'll be home tomorrow." I say calmly. "Please?"

"Sure Miss Madge. You two have fun." She says and then flashes a smile.

"Thank you." I smile back. "Drop the 'miss' Cara. You take care on the way home. And tell Greasy Sae thanks for the dinner."

She nods and then walks out the room shutting it afterwards. So I then sit right next to Katniss.

"What?" I question her baffled face.

"Are you sure?" she asks back.

"Yeah. You want me to stay, right?" I ask with very concern look. Maybe she didn't really want me to stay.

"To be honest, Madge, I haven't had a good night sleep since I Prim died. I'm still having nightmares and I just can't fight them off alone." she admits and adds "I used to have Peeta sleep beside me but he's not here anymore. I just don't want to be alone."

"Don't worry Katniss, I'll be here." I reassure her and put my hand above hers.

"Thank you, Madge, really."

"Don't mention it. They say this is what friends do." I inform her. "We're friends, right?" Her eyes widens with my question. But she replaces it with a small smile. "Yes." she barely whispers. She stands up and walks towards the table with the porridge. "You hungry?" she asks as she gets one of the porridges. "Starving." I say as I receive the porridge. We both smile and start the night happily, eating the food and having updates about each other.

We are so full since we finished the large porridges. It was so delicious. That's why we find ourselves already lying down on our bellies, already. Katniss is nearly to doze off when she started singing.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_ A bed of grass, a soft green pillow…_

_ "_Sing with me!" Katniss demands. "I don't remember the lines anymore."

"Oh please, you sang it for us when we were what, first grade?" I say it right back at her.

"But you know the song so well, I know. I heard you singin' it when we were at the meadow." The Valley Song is really a popular song when we were still in elementary since most of our teachers taught it to us. So I fill in the next two lines:

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_ And when again they open, the sun will rise._

Then we sing the remaining lines together.

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_ Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_ Here your dreams are sweet and _

_ Tomorrow brings them true_

_ Here is the place where I love you_

I look at Katniss and see that she's now closing her eyes. I let her for a while and tuck behind her ears the hair that's covering her eyes. I notice the scars that the burns from the war gave her and it pains me to see it's from her neck and I think, down to her body, since only her hands are visible right now. By the time the clock strikes, I felt my weary eyes so I kissed Katniss on the forehead for a goodnight & thanking she's now safe. And I let myself doze off to sleep.

_No dreams_. This is the first thing that crosses my mind when I open my eyes. Another day has begun and I'm watching Katniss heavily breathing while still sleeping. _No nightmares also for Katniss_.

I get up from bed, carefully so that I won't wake up Katniss. I walk towards the balcony to meet my favorite part of the day, as usual. I stretch up some parts of my body, enjoy the early morning breeze and leans toward the barricade of the balcony to get a closer view from what's below. I stare at the pine trees in front of this house and behind one of the closer trees I spot a man's figure, _again_.

I carefully focus on this figure. I stare at it very carefully so that if ever, I may know who on earth this man is. I'm guessing he notices me already catching him because he's starting to walk out of the tree's trunk… to reveal himself. Even before he could fully reveal his identity, I immediately run back to the room and grab my jacket to dash off outside this house. I know this guy.

_It's Gale._


	3. Sweet Make Us Relax

Chapter III- Sweets Make Us Relax

**A/N: I got author's block with this chapter. So I hope you'll still like it. All reviews are much appreciated.**

The early morning breeze with stinging chilly wind rushes my face as I approach these gray eyes across Katniss' lawn; the same gray eyes that always visited my dreams if I had one. Standing face to face and eyes to eyes with Gale, this would be the best time to thank him for the effort of minding to take us with him to district thirteen, even if my family is not among those people whom he regarded as friends. But still, _not yet_.

Few minutes of silence follow as we stare at each other's eyes, not wanting to talk but craving to hear from the other; or I guess that's what I think. He moves closer and puts one of his hand into his pocket and the other touching the back of his head, looking down.

"It's relieving to see you alive." Gale says timidly. I smiled at his statement and plunge forward to hug him. I wasn't able to restrain myself. His hug feels so restful.

"Yeah. The odds gave me another life to thank you for what you did that fateful night." I say. This feels like we are not really seriously talking just like before. The feeling of the past, it's so good to have them back. It's so good to have Gale back. "Thank you." I whisper. He probably heard it because I hear him smirk.

"I would probably accept it if you went with me to District thirteen."

"Well," I say as I pull away. "I can go with you now." I suggest. I look at him and smiles cross both our faces.

He studies me for a few seconds so he probably sees I'm blushing. "Why not?" he asks but it in a declarative way. He transfers his gaze to the park at the middle of this village. I can slightly get what he's about to say. "Let's go somewhere else? Same Place?" he suggests.

"Sure." I say. He walks ahead slowly with both of his hands in his pocket. I took a couple of steps to follow him and then look back at Katniss' house. I calm myself, of course Katniss will be alright. I guess we just have to go back before the sun totally shows up.

We walk silently to the rundown playground, not far from Katniss' house, in the center of this unharmed village where we watched Peeta, Katniss and Haymitch run tracks around the oval that surrounds it during their training for the quell. That is where Gale and I usually exchange small and quiet talks, checking on each other when all of us met. Gail and I were not included in the training, of course, that's why we had time to chitchat a little bit. Those were the times we acted as friends.

I follow Gale on the same big rusty bench and sit beside him while he sits with elbows on his knees, head bow down and hands on his forehead.

"I'm sorry, Madge." He says ruefully. "I shouldn't have left you behind. It must be so hard living here."

I shake my head in dissent.

"Gale," I say compliantly. I move closer and slightly rub his shoulder for comfort. "I thought we have resolved this just a while ago. We're okay. You're okay. What's there to be sorry about? I think it was even too much of you to have yourself come by our house and beg us to come with you. Whereas, if the tables were turned, my father wouldn't let me get you and your family." I admit.

"So a well food-stocked secret basement kept you alive then? That's what Thom told me. " he asks coldly, still in that pleading-guiltily position. This statement sent chills to my spine; chills of resentment. I'm used to his cold words but this time, it's kind of too much, especially with our situation going on. I shoot my eyes at him, feeling a bit insulted.

"Yes." I admit gruffly. "I know you'll be pointing that out. That we tried to save just ourselves and let the others die. A thing that _I_ need to be sorry about, not yours." I don't mean to be defensive. Good thing I can control my voice from shouting and my body from over reacting.

"You don't have to be defensive, Madge. I got your point a thousand years ago. I don't mean to…" he trails off.

I still feel sorry about those people that died helplessly and we could do nothing to save them, but it's still unfair how Gale reminds me that when I was hoping he'd now understand our case. I bet he's just one of those people who'd be indirectly blaming us for their loss.

"This is why I shouldn't have left you behind. I get it why your father chose this life, with both sides targeting you then? Still, I'd prefer all of you in District thirteen. I don't blame your father." Gale says calmly. He lifts his back and leans it on the bench. I could sense his stare at me so I look away. "Now, do you think I still shouldn't be sorry?"

All this time, Gale's motive of bringing us with him was so much more than what I have thought it really was. That he meant bringing us not only for us to be saved from the bombs but also for us to be known as _real_ rebels so that at least one side will be sure in favor of us. Not like this that even if the previous Capitol is gone, we, my family still feel neglected by our own people. But still, this is the least problem that needed to be dealt with; compared to others who have lost their family and friends.

"Don't be." I say softly. The fogs that cover the sun are slowly shedding off giving us a mild warmth feeling compared from the chilliness before. I raise my chin and inhale the fresh morning air to calm my mind. I close my eyes to sink in everything that happened. That's when Gale moves and unzips his pouch, ruining my moment.

"What's that?" I ask as he pulls little objects from the pouch. It's red. Berries.

"Remember this?" Gale offers a handful of berries and I study his eyes carefully, trying to figure out what he means. "They're not the same ones but they're related." He smiles. Quickly, I remember.

It was that one late afternoon. I just turned fourteen then; _I walk slowly towards home crying silently with a ripped, tattered and ruined lilac dress on. Some mean girls from school destroyed my dress while I was on my PE doing volleyball. When I came to change, the dress was already scissor-cut. The only good thing is it is still clean and can still be called a dress. They didn't turn it into a dirty rag._

_ I choose the road with less people seeing me, because if I take the usual route, I'd be the talk of the town. I stop by in a waiting shed just close to my home's back gates, to think of a way not to disappoint my parents when they see me, seeing their birthday present brutally murdered. Tears just run down on my cheeks as I think of an alibi to tell them. And that's when a tall guy appears and seats near me. He is all the girls have been talking about in school, saying how perfect he is; he is also the guy whom Katniss' is always with. Gale. I haven't talked to him ever so his presence makes me feel very awkward. I stop crying and stare at the lit room of my mother up the mansion from this shed._

_ "Dress designed by the Capitol?" he asks sarcastically. I look down on my dress and started crying silently again. His words really deepen the cut that the people in school have wounded. If these people hate me, why not leave me alone?_

_ "Hey, don't cry. I'm sorry." Says Gale, trying to set his words and actions contritely. "Whoever did this to you is just jealous, insecure of what you have and who you are."_

_ I stop crying to get what he's saying. Jealous and insecure of what I have and who I am? "What's there to be jealous about?" I sniff. "You know, if I'm jealous and insecure of them, I wouldn't do mean things to them." I explain. I wonder what this guy is doing? Is he trying to be my friend? No one tries to be my friend._

_ "That's to be jealous about! You use your brain and they don't." He says flatly. "But also the dresses you wear, the luxury you have. Just everything you are." He adds._

_ "Well, have you considered that they just don't like me?" I say as I wipe the tears._

_ "Well, I bet not everyone dislikes you. Why not try sticking with those kind of people?" he says right back at me. I'm certain he means Katniss. Katniss don't dislike me but we end up doing things together since she also isolates herself from the crowd, so I think she didn't really have a choice there. But yes, he's right. I like Katniss._

_ He pulls a basket full of berries which I noticed just by now. He gets a handful and offers them to me. "Get some. Sweets help you relax." He's kind of convincing so I take some._

_ "How much is these?" I ask. He's expression hardens. That's when I realize how stupid of me to ask. He is just being kind!_

_ "I can't believe you. I take back what I said about you using your brain." He says strongly. His words were harsh but I can't blame him._

_ "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." I admit quickly. "Where did you get these?" I ask trying to divert._

_ "Down the meadow." He says and then takes a bite with the berry._

_ "Isn't it illegal?"_

_ "Illegal, if you'd tell on me."_

_ "I won't." I say nervously. He nods. And then we eat the berries silently._

_ "You know, you should fight them. You could if you'd want to. You are the most powerful teenager in district twelve." He says. "Why not send them all to participate in the Hunger Games?" He suggests._

_ Of course, this is what most of the people think, that my family is very much into the capitol. "What do you mean? I'm not the Capitol to decide that." I ask._

_ "Of course you're not. Ask your father to do it." _

_ I pause to sink in what he just said."I don't get it. But yeah, sure. Then I'll have the whole school as my enemy." I say. Of course I get it! I just have to act that I don't to block off what he's been meaning to say._

_ I stand up and get myself prepared. I guess the berries did its work. I thank him for the berries and head home. I have to hurry because if I get caught here, it'll be a double-murder case for me._

_ "Hey, tomorrow's the reaping. If they pick me, I'll send your thanks to the Capitol for their lovely design of that dress. Very fashionable and stylish." He strikes as I turn back against him._

_ I get it, he is really mad at my family because of the Capitol. I rejected to answer his strike to get things even for him. I have a lot of enemies just for this day alone so instead, I give him a friendly advice, "Anyway, if you're planning to sell berries, sell them to my father. He's very fond of them." I add quickly and run off._

_ When I reach home, I'm lucky enough to find Rose and her mother, Lucia only. I ask them to keep the dress a secret and they agreed. Father's not home and mother have just got her morphling injected. I rush to my room and stare at Gale still sitting on the shed from my window. _

_ Even though he was harsh to me, I couldn't help but admire him; his kindness to me as a stranger, his courage of saying things he meant to take on my father, and other things I can't put into words. I admire even his looks with his grey eyes reflecting his personality. I smile of the thought; I guess I have just considered Gale as a friend without him knowing. _

_ From then on, every Saturday, I find Gale and Katniss selling berries to my father saying they secretly grew them in their backyard. Gale didn't change then. He still directs his anger of the Capitol on me whenever he remembers it. That's how, for two years, I learned how to answer him back. _

I smile at the memory. "Sweets make us relax." I say. I get two berries and started eating them. Gale seems to relax to because I could see the calmness in his face, and the scar above his right eyebrow. _Scar_, I think. _Katniss! _I remember Katniss. Why did Gale take me here when we could've just got inside Katniss' house?

_Oh, it's about Prim, _I suddenly remember_. Are they still not okay?_

"Gale," I say softly. "Have you seen Katniss lately?"

He hesitates. "I have seen her before she..."

"She really misses you." I cut him off. "Do you miss her?"

"Yes." He says hesitantly in his deep gentle voice.

"Let's go back now." I demand quickly as I stand up and clean off my pants. "You should see each other."

"I don't think it will help." He says impatiently and exhales. "She thinks I killed Prim." He says in a deep quite voice.

"But she doesn't blame you!" I explain.

"So, she told you, huh?"

"Yes." I say awkwardly. He makes me feel like I'm invading but I didn't ask for it, Katniss just told me.

"Well, she's hiding it." Gale says as he looks up to me. I think of some other words to encourage him but nothing came. So I say what I am thinking.

"Gale, you're her best friend. Isn't this the best time to be with her?" I try to be sound but still assuring. "Don't worry. You just face her and everything will follow."

I offer my hand for him to stand up. "Trust me, I'll help you." I add. He takes it and stands up. Good thing he just takes it and doesn't put his weight on it, because if he does, for sure he'll pull me along.

"So, do you also think I killed Prim" he asks curiously while we're starting to walk back to Katniss'.

"No."

"It was my bomb."

"I'm sure you didn't know." It's all I know, but I also mean it.

"Of course I didn't."

"See? Now come on, let's walk faster and catch up for breakfast." And I pull his arms along.

Gale is not very talkative and I don't know how to start a good conversation so the trail back to Katniss' home is really quite. All we could hear are the leaves rustling, the birds chirping, our footsteps on the road, and my heavy breathing. I look around and notice that leaves are growing back to some of the trees we pass by along the way. _Early spring_.

When we are about a few meters away from Katniss' door, I catch Katniss slam it behind her when she gets inside. But there at one corner of the house, I find someone digging up small holes and planting something. When we get closer, I realize these are roses. Not just roses, but evening _primroses_.

"Peeta." Gale says it, barely whispering. Peeta is the one who's planting.

I walk faster towards him, somehow dragging Gale and yells "Damn it, Peeta! Why are you doing this?"

"I thought we could plant these along the side of the house. For Prim." He says, still planting and not looking at us. I look at Gale hoping he'd beat Peeta or do anything to make him realize he just made Katniss remember all those horrible days knowing her sister's dead. But there was only sadness and assent in Gale's eyes. I roll my eyes in disapproval and open the door.

Quickly, I snatch Gale's wrist and drag him along to Katniss' room. I have to reunite these two, and Gale still has second-thoughts about this.

As I open the door, Gale hesitates and whispers "I don't really think this is the right…" he trails off seeing Katniss staring at us, at him. Gale steps forward and holds out his arms to Katniss.

"Gale." Katniss bursts out as she rushes toward Gale, wraps her arms around his neck touching the back of his head for comfort and longing.

Something touches my heart at the sight of them. Not pain but relief and gladness. _"Not pain, not pain."_ I keep on reminding myself. I shut the door silently behind me before I couldn't restrain my tears from falling. I head downstairs and find Greasy Sae and Cara has just arrived.

"Lovely Primroses at the sides of the house, eh?" asks Greasy Sae.

"Peeta." I say, and then follow them to the kitchen and get an apple from the fridge.

"So, what do you want for breakfast?" asks Greasy Sae while I wash the apple in the sink.

I take a bite and think of something I would like to do for everyone. "I want to cook." I say as I swallow the chewed apple bits in my mouth. I want them to taste a simple dish my grandma taught me.

"You can?" asks Cara and Greasy Sae in unison, both with shocked tone.

"Well, yeah." I answer. _Why do most people think I can't do chor_es? I look at the time on the clock to check if I still have time to cook for breakfast. It'll be a late breakfast.

Quickly, I open the cabinets above the sink and cooking area to search for the ingredients. Fortunately, they have the most of them. I pull them one by one.

"Here, Let me help you" Cara pulls some of the ingredients on my arms because I'm still carrying them while searching for the others. "Oh, your father said you can take all the time you want with Katniss. But for your mother, he said you should at least come home today and then go back here if you still want to. He was the one I talked to yesterday."

"Thanks." I give her my first smile of the day.

"So what am I going to do, Madge?" asks Greasy Sae holding a frying pan, which I think for the sunny side-up eggs supposedly.

"Oh, nothing really, Greasy Sae." I and Cara put down all the ingredients on the kitchen table. "Just sit back, relax, and enjoy the show." I say in my cheerful voice and smile, how horrible my voice sounds.

"Well, you better hurry up because we're starving." Greasy Sae says right back at me. The three of us laugh.

I start off by chopping some spices and let Cara help me again. I started with the onion and ended it the wrong way. The strips should be long, not make it into tiny squares. I shake off my head to regain my focus but it seems I couldn't. Images of Gale and Katniss keep popping out of my head, especially the latest moment me eyes have captured. This is not a new feeling to me but still, why am I worried when I should not be?

I sigh and continue with my cooking.

**Another A/N: I'm sorry for the awful grammar. I'm not really good with English. :) reviews. reviews. reviews.**


	4. In case memory fails

"Let's set the table for seven people." I tell them as I put the plates on the table mats.

"There are only five of us, Madge, including Gale." Says Cara as she gets glasses.

"I want to invite Peeta and Haymitch over. Katniss won't really mind, right?" I ask Cara for her opinion. "I was thinking maybe they could get together since everybody's here."

"No." answers Cara. "I don't think she will mind at all."

Greasy Sae appears on the table bringing the finished Mexican dish. She puts it on the table and sniffs making a face. "Oh, I'm going to call Katniss and Gale. I haven't eaten something like this in fifty years, and I'm starving!" Says her in a excited tone as she put her hands together. I can feel my cheeks warming up due to her words.

"What's that?" someone calls from upstairs and we hear footsteps coming down the stairs. It's Katniss followed Gale. "It smells so good." She adds.

"It's Madge's specialty." Cara answers with a tease.

As Katniss gets a glass of water from the fridge. I ask her "Katniss, do you mind having Haymitch and Peeta over for breakfast?" She looks at Gale who's behind me.

"No, not at all." She says with the glass still on her lips.

"Great. I'll invite them over." So I walk to door and leave it open.

"I'll go with you. I hear Haymitch carries a knife while sleeping." Says Gale. "You might need me this time." He smiles and I nod, so he follows me to Haymitch's which is not even ten meters away from here.

When we arrive in front of Haymitch's house, I knock once, then twice, then several times but still nobody's getting the door.

"I bet he's still sleeping. Let's go in." suggests Gale as he blocks me off and twist the knob. It's unlocked. My eyes widen with surprise.

"Isn't trespassing punishable by law?" I ask him, half-joking.

"We're rebels. We don't follow laws." Says Gale sarcastically. "Besides, I hear this is what Katniss and Peeta do every time they want him during early morning emergencies." He smirks.

I follow him inside a house as big as Katniss' but so much wider. There are a few things only. Two tables, a few chairs, some paintings, large sofa and a mini bar with lots of wine bottles arranged in a see-through cabinet. Looks like somebody has cleaned this house up since I heard Haymitch Abernathy is not really a man who is sanitary-aware. I also hear he vomits all over this house. But nothing really gross backs us off. Not until we enter his room.

I let out a startled scream when I accidently kicked an empty box of liquor with white, sticky and wet substance inside it, as I follow Gale inside the room. Gale gives a smirk looking at me because my scream startled him. I eyed him for laughing at me, but then a tickle from my reaction finds me. So I also let out a quite laugh.

"I would've screamed, too, if I were in your shoes." Jokes Gale quietly.

"Ha…Ha..." I answer him quietly, too.

We stare at Haymitch's body wearing a dark cloak on the floor beside his bed; an empty wine bottle rests on his belly and his hand clutching a knife. I look at Gale who gives me a see?-I-told-you-he-has-a-knife stare. We back off as far as possible so that we won't wake him up and accidentally kills one of us. Gale searches for something around the room and finds a belt lying on the floor. He twirls it around his hand and then throws it to the bottle on Haymitch. The sound of the bottle startles Haymitch so he swings his knife upward for self-defense, as expected. Good one, Gale.

Haymitch sits up and finds us.

"Now what?" he asks in an annoyed tone. Then he fixes his surprised eyes to me. "Oh, the mayor's daughter is still alive?"

Is that a joke? Cause if it is, it's a bad one. I should answer him back but since we're not that close I'll let it slip this time. "And so is your family?" he adds and I nod.

Gale nods gruffly in disbelief of how Haymitch reacts seeing me.

"Katniss prepared something for breakfast and she wants you to be there." I say quickly, to hide the lies I made in that sentence. If I tell him I'm the one who's inviting, he may not come. I can see Gale give me a confused look.

"Will you now get up and make yourself presentable. Peeta will be there also." Gale adds.

"Oh, a reunion with the Mockingjay." Says Haymitch sarcastically. "Well, sure. Good thing, too. I'm starving." He stands up and Gale signals me that we should go. It's a relief getting out of that house.

When we get to Peeta's, it has only gotten me to knock once and he's there to open it. He's on his blue robe holding a mug of hot chocolate. I kind of feel comfortable talking to Peeta since he's just my age and we know each other from school. I don't have to burden Gale with this one so he just stands behind me.

Peeta gives me a what-do-you-want stare and doesn't say anything, and then taking a small sip from his hot cup. I inhale and exhale a big air, trying to hide my irritation with his inhospitality. I mean, I should still be mad at him after what he did with the roses but even so,

"Katniss invites you over for breakfast, Peeta." I say. "Haymitch will be there also."

"Don't you think it's a little late for breakfast?" Peeta asks. He's right, though. It's a little late. "But, yeah, I wouldn't mind a little reunion. I'll just follow."

"Well, better hurry up because we're all starving." Says Gale harshly, but then smiles after.

"Yeah, of course." Smirks Peeta.

I sigh with relief and smile, not believing how these two got me. Goodness, I was worried.

"We'll wait for you, Peeta." I turn around and walks slowly, expecting Gale to walk ahead. But instead, he steps in and slightly shoulder-bumps with Peeta and pats his back saying "Welcome back" softly. I look away because maybe they don't want me to see their moment. I smile a bit.

"Thanks." I hear Peeta answers quietly as I walk, not looking back. Quickly, Gale catches up with me when we pass at Haymitch'. We walk silently until I burst out what's on my mind.

"I didn't know you and Peeta were friends."

"No. Not yet." He answers as we enter Katniss' house.

We all seat in the round table and chitchat a little while waiting for the others. Haymitch comes first followed by Peeta immediately. I say thanks for the meal then we all dig in. Since everyone's starving, we eat with nobody talking.

When almost all of us are finished with our meals, Greasy Sae and Cara stand up to get our plates. Except for Haymitch's.

"I haven't had a decent food since I arrived here." Haymitch says while chewing off his food. "The food's awesome, by the way, Greasy Sae." He shouts at Greasy Sae who's now washing the dishes from the sink.

"Thanks to Madge, she cooked it herself." Greasy Sae shouts back.

"Oh." Says Haymitch as he swallows the last. "Thank you, Madge." And I hear everyone chime in.

"No problem. I'm really glad you liked it." I answer shyly. "And I'm sorry for the delayed breakfast." My words and eyes fixes on Peeta.

"Thank you also to you Madge for initiating this small reunion." Peeta says and raises a glass of juice for a toast. So he knew; they knew it was me all along, because I find us joining Peeta.

"But wine is still better than a juice for a toast." Haymitch remarks. We all laugh.

Quickly, Cara steps up and takes us pictures, some are stolen shots. "In case memory fails." She says.

We stay in this area for another couple of hours; continuing the chitchat, exchanging of updates and news, and says something about how they are coping up with our new lives. Of course I am little bit behind with these topics since I'm not with them at District thirteen and wasn't there during the wars. But still, I'm able to share about how we survived not leaving District twelve.

I didn't know Peeta and Haymitch are good joke tellers because when they start their jokes on each other, and sometimes on Katniss, all of us listening have our stomachs aching. Haymitch even describes how Cara randomly pops out from nowhere to take pictures, and he sounds so funny. I am really tearing up because no matter what restrain I do from laughing, I just couldn't.

Seeing these people laugh feeds joy in my heart, especially seeing Katniss very happy. My only goal here is to comfort Katniss and reunite with her, I didn't know I'd be able to comfort Gale in a way also and help all of them realize they still have each other.

I can't help the feeling that this is what all of us have been waiting for. A happy restart by accepting the past, living the present and looking out for the future. When it's just a month after the war, I know moving on will be very tough; but this moment proved me that families will help throughout and will always share their happiness.

These people, I consider them as my family. I may not know Haymitch that well and still haven't made any closeness with Peeta, but I'm certain that they will all be part of my journey eventually; whether they know it or not. Coincidentally, spring has already begun giving us a fresh new environment for a fresh good start.

Katniss, Gale, Peeta, Haymitch, Greasy Sae and Cara. I think of my second family and sip my juice leaving its glass empty; to flush this remarkable moment in my system.

**(A/N: So, after a year on hiatus, I finally decided to come back with this new chapter. I am sorry I got lazy figuring out how to balance everything plus last year's 2nd semester was damn hard. So yeah. And I lost my supposed-to-be ch 4 so I had to re-type and re-think everything again. Nothing really special happened. I am sorry again. I will try harder in the next chapters. )**


End file.
